


A Riddle in Nine Syllables

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [10]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alpha!Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Ryan, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What's your favorite server fic? Did someone write a fic for you? Is there something that made you screech like a banshee, or something you saved in your bookmarks on ao3? Choose a fic and write a short continuation of it!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	A Riddle in Nine Syllables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shake me, take me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125222) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



> I love you Pop and I love your fics. This one's for you. ❤️

Shane could smell something was different with Ryan. He smelled… cleaner, like soap, but not the soap he used in the shower. It was faint; he only caught brief whiffs of it every so often, but it was definitely there.

Ryan’s face was buried against the crook of Shane’s neck and his hair tickled Shane’s nose. He was breathing slow, calm and content to just be snuggling Shane. Ryan was squirming against him, his hand rubbing up and down his own side. Shane was humming softly and Ryan curled in flush against him.

“What are you thinking about?” Shane asked. He looked down at Ryan who in turn looked up at him.

Ryan ran his hand up Shane’s side and cradled the small of his back. “Just thinking.” Ryan traced his hand down Shane’s arm and pulled Shane’s hand down to his hips. Ryan kissed Shane, sighing against his lips. He tossed his leg over Shane’s legs and pushed him on his back. Shane’s thighs were strong beneath him and Ryan hummed softly.

“Thinking about what?” Shane pressed. He was looking at Ryan. His shirt was stretched across his chest, sleeves tight on his arms. Looking at him like this, with Ryan on top of him, was a view Shane would never tire of. “It’s making you smell happy whatever it is.”

Ryan drew Shane’s hands up onto his chest and slowly moved them down to cradle his stomach. “It’s been a few months since my last heat,” Ryan mentioned almost offhandedly. “That’s what I’m thinking about.”

Shane spread his fingers out, spanning Ryan’s stomach from hip to hip. His breath was shaky and his gaze was locked on Ryan’s belly. “You think?” he asked quietly.

Ryan hummed. “Oh no,” he said and Shane’s face fell slightly. “I know.”

Shane jerked up to look at Ryan’s face. It was honest and open, looking back down at Shane. “You’re pregnant?”

Ryan nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, big guy. Got me knocked up.”

Shane moaned shakily. He pulled Ryan down against his chest and flipped them over. His body loomed over Ryan as he ground his hips down against Ryan. He was half hard almost instantly. “Fuck, Ry,” Shane groaned out.

“Got me knocked up, didn’t you? Fuck, I’m gonna be so big in a few months. Everyone’s gonna know how good you fucked me. They’re gonna know you held me down and knotted me until I couldn’t even scream when I came.” Ryan cradled his stomach— softer, but still mostly flat.

Shane looked down at Ryan’s hands and his hips stuttered.

“Don’t cream your pants yet,” Ryan teased breathlessly. “Wanna recreate my last heat.” He winked and Shane groaned, tightening his grip on Ryan’s hips. “Want you to mark me again and again and again. Want you to cum inside me. Just fill me up and plug me.” Ryan moaned as Shane started tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. “C’mon, Daddy.”

Shane growled at Ryan and pounced on him, tearing off his clothes and throwing them around the room. Ryan was quickly naked underneath him and Shane tugged down the waistband of his pants and pulled out his cock. He was hard, cum leaking at the tip and Ryan moaned. He couldn’t wait to get that long, thick cock inside him. Shane tugged off his shirt and threw it at Ryan’s face, grinning when Ryan turned his face to sniff at it.

Ryan’s slick leaked from him, soaking the sheets under his hips. He wriggled and writhed, his thighs rubbing against one another as Shane straddled him. “Shane, please,” he begged.

Shane pressed his entire weight against Ryan and shucked his pants and boxers off, kicking them to the floor. He pushed back up and Ryan whined, yanking him back down. “Ry, I’m gonna squish you.”

“Don’t care,” Ryan whimpered mindlessly. “Don’t care. Just fuck me. I want to feel like I’d have no choice but to get pregnant. Fuck another baby into me.” Ryan reached down between them and grabbed Shane’s cock, holding it in place as he wriggled himself down.

The head of Shane’s cock pressed against Ryan’s wet cunt, spreading him around Shane. Shane pushed himself up into Ryan, stretching him as he buried himself to the hilt.

Shane shuddered a groan and plunged hard into Ryan. His thrusts were sloppy and stuttering. He was gonna cum before he even had a chance to get Ryan halfway there. “Ryan, god you’re ruining me,” he huffed, chuckling to himself. “Gonna cum already. What am I— a teenager?”

Ryan grinned up at Shane, his eyes dark through his lashes. “No, you’re a big, strong man who fucked his sweet little mate so good he’s knocked up. You like that thought, don’t you? You held me down and filled me up with your cum. Your knot didn’t deflate for so fucking long, do you remember that? Every time you were almost ready to, I’d wriggle and writhe at how fucking _good_ you felt. I’d clench around you and I could feel you filling me up again.”

Shane slammed his cock deep into Ryan, his hips slapping aggressively against Ryan. “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking good.”

“Fill me up,” Ryan ordered. “Make me cum.”

Shane’s knot was swelling up against him and Ryan gasped, fucking himself down against the hot skin.

“Oh,” Ryan whimpered. “Didn’t know you could knot me off heat.”

Shane forced his knot deep into Ryan and he was coming. His teeth buried into Ryan’s neck and Ryan was clenching around him, his slick squirting out over their thighs. Ryan was whimpering, his neck was burning so fucking good and tears welled up in his eyes.

They felt like they were floating as Shane rolled them over so Ryan laid on top of him. Shane laughed, breathy and shaky. “I’m not supposed to be able to knot you every time,” he said. “Mostly a heat thing.”

Ryan hummed happily. “I could get used to it.”


End file.
